Modern Americana has taken to the great outdoors in droves and as a consequence tends to cook meals outside at camping sites, fishing grounds, and the like. Many of these outdoor meals are prepared in pots containing a boiling liquid (water, cooking oil, etc.). Heat for the pot is usually provided by a portable gas cooker utilizing propane (or similar gas) as the source of energy. These portable cookers are rugged, inexpensive, and assume a variety of shapes and sizes set by each manufacturer. Due to their inexpensive construction, the flame is allowed come directly from a burner or gas ring, pass over some form of pot support or grate and fall directly on the bottom of the pot. If any breeze is present, the wind tends to blow the flame away from the pot; thus wasting a majority of the energy, allowing for uneven heating and even the chance that the flame might blow onto an innocent bystander. Thus, there is a need for a universal attachment for portable gas cookers that will provide sheltering from the wind and keep a flame contained under the pot.